Live On
by NoProb101
Summary: No matter what anyone said, he would protect her. He would make sure that she would live on. It's another drabble. I apologize, I've been bored for the last few days so... OldRivalShipping Fic finally! Green: Boy - Blue: Girl Rated T for character death... again. Please, enjoy if you can!
1. Chapter 1

**Live On**

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to happen!" She yelled, grabbing his wrist before he could walk away into certain death.

He turned his head sideways, "You really think I would let you sacrifice yourself for this? Not a chance."

"Let me do it instead! I can't bear to see you in that much pain! I-I can't bear to lose you!" She confessed, teary eyed, and frantically shaking her head, causing her brown hair to flow with the wind.

He faced forward once again, "Didn't you tell me, just before this happened that I'm your knight in shining armor?"

The blue-eyed girl gasped. She thought that he had ignored all that. It was supposed to be for teasing purposes, never, did the girl think he would take it literally.

She loosened her grasp on his wrist, and nodded slowly.

"I didn't take it literally if that's what you're thinking," He stated, as if reading her mind. "I'll always protect you in any way I can. And if this is the only way, I'll do it." He explained.

He turned completely around to face the stunned brunette, showing her his expressionless face, "I know I don't need to spell it out."

The girl choked on her words, "Maybe you do. I-I don't understand."

The green-eyed boy sighed and pulled her soft, delicate hands from his wrist, "Obnoxious woman. You're always matchmaking for others, but who were you planning to share your own feelings with?" he asked, in an all serious tone.

Her legs gave out. She fell onto the cold, hard ground; landing on her knees, and supporting herself with her hands.

She stared at the dirt floor, as her mind began to race, and her heart seemed to beat at a record speed. In a quiet whisper, she spoke, "You." She said, closing her enchanting eyes.

The boy kept his calm, as he always did, but really, he felt really happy for that moment, even though he knew he was about to die.

"A lot of people thought I had something for Silver, but he's just my brother!" She cried, as tears swept down her cheeks, "It's you! I've liked you ever since I met you!" She screamed at the boy, releasing all her emotions in one, giant, outcry.

"I swear if you die-"She stopped briefly, clenching her teeth, "If you die, I'll never forgive myself."

That was more than the spiky haired brunet had expected. But, he hadn't expected that he would be dying that day either.

He stretched out his arm, lending the girl his strong, grasp, "You don't need to forgive yourself. I'm doing this on my own will, and absolutely none of it will be your fault. Understand Pesky Girl?"

She looked up, non-stop tears flowing down her face, "I'll never understand you Green Oak," She said, grasping his hand tightly as he pulled her upwards.

She clashed straight into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to leave the embrace with the boy she had fallen for.

He let the tears soak his dirty shirt; he let himself enjoy the embrace. He even let a smile make its way onto his face.

It all felt right for the moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech that echoed loudly through the entire building. Reminding the teens of what was happening around them.

They broke away from their perfect hug, and looked straight into the inky darkness.

"Green," She dug her nails into his jacket, turning to face him, "Green no." Her voice was stern, but still wavered.

He grabbed her free hand and held it up to his own, then leaned forward, planting a smooth kiss on the girl's wet, tear-stained cheeks, causing the girl to release her hand from his jacket.

Her lip let a small whimper escape before letting helpless wails erupt.

It broke the boy's heart to see her like this, shattered it into more than a million pieces it seemed. But he'd protect her, no matter what. This was the girl he loved, and she had to keep living.

He let her hand down slowly, before turning away from the beautiful girl.

"Bye, Blue," He said dryly, and began walking into the hungry darkness, which was awaiting its tribute and sacrifice.

She almost ran to him, but her legs were numb and unable to move. She felt like she was glued to the ground.

In a squeaky voice, She called out to him, "W-What will I do now?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder, enough to let the girl see the sparkle in his absorbing, jewel-like eyes, and his amazing, handsome smile, "Live on."

Those were his final words. The last words he said before emerging completely into the cold, inky blackness.

_"Live on."_

**Seriously. Ya'll should send an angry mob after me for writing all these depressing drabbles. **

**I've been extremely bored the last few days, so I've been writing these. **

**…But then I finish them, and get bored again.**

**So, please forgive me for writing this, and sorry for the OOCness. I can never get Green's character right.**

**It would mean the world to me if you review! And please tell me if you see mistakes!**

**I didn't proofread this; I'm just putting it up now so I don't forget.**

**Oh, and sorry Aqua! :O But… surprise? I haven't told you about this so… sorry.**

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me how you felt about this! ;-) I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_To Green Oak… wherever you are,_

_It's been a month since you left; everyone else has moved on. Except me._

_I know you told me to live on, and I apologize. I haven't figured out how to do that yet. Ever since you left I haven't found the strength to laugh, or even give a smile._

_I know everyone's worried about me. It's just that…when I saw you for the last time on that day…as you disappeared, I felt like my own heart and soul had been taken away with you._

_Will I ever be the same, Green? _

_I can still hear your voice echoing in my mind saying, "Obnoxious woman" and "Pesky girl". I wish I could smile, I really do. But every time I hear those words in my mind…I start to cry. _

_I desperately want to hear those words again; see your smile again; see you again._

_Even so, I promise I'll figure out away to make your last wish a reality. I promise I'll find some way to live on happily. I think it might take a while, though._

_It's so hard, Green. It's so hard to let you go._

_But enough about me; I want to hear about you._

_How's life up there? Is it nice? Do you miss me at all?_

_…_

_I just realized that I'm tearing up again. I'm going to cry if I continue for much longer._

_Where is your shoulder when I need it?_

_I always end these letters this way; on the verge of tears, remembering you, regretting not sacrificing myself before you did._

_But I can't say no to you. Now I have to live on._

_Why, Green? Why did you do it? Why did you tell me your last wish?_

_Why am I asking questions that can never be answered?_

_Ohh, now tears are dripping down my face. _

_I have to go, Green. I don't want you to see me crying._

_I'll talk to you soon. And I promise to try hard to live on._

_Love, _

_Blue._

_P.S. If you're reading this, thank you for everything you've ever done. I love you, Green._

Blue wiped some of the tears off her face before folding the paper in third and standing up to get an envelope. She licked the brim of the envelope with her delicate tongue, and pressed it down to the paper underneath.

She opened her drawer slowly, looking at the stacks of letters she wrote to the one she lost so recently.

Blue held the paper to her chest, pretending that he would actually receive her message.

After kissing the envelope with her soft, pink lips, Blue put it at the top of the pile of letters, and closed the drawer with a sigh and a few more heavy tears.

_Dearest Blue,_

_It seems like forever since I last saw you. But maybe the times are different here than they are there._

_Sorry for making you sad. I didn't intend for it to be this way._

_But I had to protect you._

_I wish you could be happy again. Even if I may not see it, I want you to smile, and be that pesky, obnoxious girl once again._

_It would definitely make me happy._

_I want to be there, to wipe away all your tears, and offer you my shoulder…_

_It seems like all love ends up this way, ending with a tragedy._

_Of course I miss you. I miss my entire life on Earth. It's not so bad up here, though. It's a pretty nice place, actually._

_But it's not even close to how nice it was when I was around you._

_You have to live on, Blue. I'll be very happy if you do._

_…Did I really break your heart that much?_

_I'm so sorry._

_Don't regret anything. Remember that I did that by choice._

_And don't act like it's your fault, because it's not._

_Please don't cry. Be happy, please? Just remember that your sorrow is my sorrow, and your happiness is my happiness._

_So let's both try to be happy, okay?_

_I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, as you know, but I hope you understand what I mean._

_Don't worry, Blue; we'll see each other again._

_As long as you promise to live on._

_Sincerely,_

_Green._

_P.S. You're the greatest person I know, Blue, and I would do anything for you._

_Because…I love you too._

**Thanks for the request pokeperson1000!**

**I hope this floats your boat.**

**I totally failed at Green's letter though… (AquaStarlight: No she didn't. She's a liar.)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
